House of Wizards vs Vampires
by YackerandWeaselForever
Summary: What if Fabian and his siblings were wizards? What if a new girl and her parents came? What if Fabian and his parents fell in love with the new girl, but their parents forbade their love? What if the new girl looks 15, but isn't?
1. IntroWizards

(A/N: this is based off the Wizards of Waverly Place, Wizards vs. Vampires)

Disclaimer:

Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer? (silence) No one? Oh well, I don't own (sadly) Wizards of Waverly Place or HOA. I only own the plot line, Fabian's siblings, his and Nina's Parents, and the Rutters' sub shop Magical Bites!

~Fabian pops up~

Fabian: You wish you owned me, right?

Me: Yeah, wish I did Fabes. Hey, BTW, WHERE WERE YOU? YOU WERE _SUP__POSED_ TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
>Fabian: Calm down, I'm here now. Read and Review. You're not that mad are you? (he added to me)<p>

Me: (sighs) No, you're way too cute to be mad at.

Fabian smirks and smiles.

Fabian: Sorry, my heart says 'Property of Nina Martin' on it.

Me: I KNOW ALREADY! DON'T TEASE ME ABOUT IT!

(storms off)

Chapter One: Vampires!

~3rd person POV~

Here's where our tale begins:

Once upon a time... (Just Kidding)

Anyway, down in a little sub shop called 'Magical Bites!', there was a family called the Rutters: a dad named Ron, a mom named Taylor, and their 3 kids: Fabian, Faith, and Fred. Fabian **(A/N: Fabian is supposed to be like Justin Russo, geeky and not that adorable.) **, being the eldest, enjoys school, science and things in that nature. Faith, being the middle, hates school, likes pranks, dating, and teasing Fabian, saying hes' a geek. Fred, the youngest, is confusing, so who knows his likes and dislikes except him. 'Magical Bites!' is usually crowded, until one very unmagical night.

~Fabian's POV~

Where is everyone tonight? Its never this empty. More importantly, where's Faith?

"Where is everyone ? And has anyone seen Faith?" My mom asked me and my brother Fred. We looked at each other, shrugged, and continued wiping already clean tables. Just then, the bell on our door rang, and we all looked up; ready to greet our first customer of the night, only to look back down to see that its Faith.

She turned out to be carrying a sandwich, not from our sub shop.

"This sandwich is amazing! It's this smoked ham, with pesto mayonnaise, and this kind of fancy cheese I've never even heard of. I know it's fancy, because it's not spray-on!" That was Faith for you.

"Where did you get that?" My mom, dad, and I said at the same time. Faith didn't answer right away, she had taken a bite of her sandwich. When she did answer, she said something none of us wanted to hear.

"Its' from this new sub shop, 'The Late Nite Bite'. It's super-close and we can go there all the time! The only problem is it's really packed. Not like this place." She noted, after glancing around the shop.

"There's another sub shop on Waverly Place?" Mom said frowning. "That sounds like competition."

"There's no competition." Dad said confidently. "Let me taste that." he added, taking the sandwich before Faith. But, after he took a bite, he grinned.

"Mmmm!" Mom and I glared at him. "I mean there's no competition." he added. Fred took the sandwich and took a bite.

"Mmmmm!" He answered after his bite. "This sandwich is even better then pizza! But, don't tell pizza I said that, she gets so jealous." That's Fred. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, great." Faith said, rolling her eyes too. "Your first relationship is with my sandwich. Can I have it back, please?" Mom grabbed it before Faith could.

"Ron, maybe we should send someone down there." She said, taking a bite as well. Her eyes went all dreamy. "I'll go." Faith sighed.

"No, I'll go, because I need a new sandwich anyway." Dad stopped her.

"We only send you for missions of destruction. Fred, we send to confuse people, for research and surveillance, Fabian's our guy!" I stood up and smiled.

"Cool! I have the perfect decoy. I'll speak in an Australian accent." I cleared my throat to get ready to practice. "I'd like to try your shrimp-on-the-barbie sandy-wich, mate."

"stupid" Faith coughed in her hand.

~3rd person POV~

Sure, the Rutters teased each other a lot, but in reality, they were pretty close. You had to be with a secret like theirs. You see, Fabian, Fred, and Faith were wizards. Neither of their parents were because their dad gave up his powers to marry Taylor. Still, their children have some pretty impressive talents. As Fabian walked out of the restraunt, he knew to get the menus and get out. Oh, what surprises he'll find!


	2. Ooh, I like her

Again, I do not own HOA or WOWP!

Chapter 2:

Spying?

~Nina's POV~

Yay, more customers. I just want to go to my grave. Um, I mean my bed. Wait, this is my head. Duh. I have so much to learn. Sorry, vampire-self. Suddenly, my thoughts were cut off by someone coming in the restraunt. What is he saying? I fixed my vampire hearing sense to hear what hes saying.

'As expected, the place is very busy. They're open 24 hours. Interesting. Look, here's one of their menus.' I shyly walked over to him.

"You know those are take-out menus. If you want one, the garbagae can out front probably has about 20 of them." I said in a shy and friendly tone. The boy (about 15) smiled and said:

"I take photographs of menus. I'm an artist. An Australian menu artist. Love your variety of sandy-wiches." I laughed.

"Okay, I was so on board with your Australian thing until you said 'sandy-wiches'." I teased.

"They don't say that?" He asked in his normal voice, his brown eyes filled with concern.

"No. But they do say things like 'dingo', 'koala', and 'boomerang' which is usually followed by 'Duck!'" The boy frowned.

"I'm sorry." I smiled.

"Don't be sorry. I like fake accents. I also like fake mustaches."

"Ohmigosh! I had one, I knew I should've worn it!"

"Um, its okay, I was kinda kidding." He smiled.

"I'm Fabian."

"I'm Nina Martin. Would you like to hear our special?" Fabian smiled.

"I think I'm looking at it." I smiled back. Its nice to receive a compliment from a human... or was it wizard? I don't kno- wait! Wizard. Suddenly, my parents showed up out of no where.

"Nina, you didn't tell us we had a special guest." my dad said, reaching out to shake Fabian's hand. "Pardon me, but aren't you that young boy who works at Magical Bites?" Before Fabian could answer,

mom spoke up.

" I got a sandwich there last week, I was on a bland diet, and you guys really got me through it." I frowned.

"Mom." I groaned only loud enough for them to hear. I felt the blood rushing to my face.

"Hi, I'm Fabian Rutter. Nice dress by the way. I always thought that people should dress up to make sandwiches. Out of respect to the profession of the sandwich-making." I smiled lightly.

"Insincere compliments! I see the game is afoot."

"Insincere? I knew you didn't like this dress." Mom snapped.

"Nina, this boy was sent here to spy on our establishment." Dad continued to me. I looked at Fabian before answering and mouthed 'if you were, I will have to play along. I don't mean it'

"He's not spying, Dad. He's very nice. He was just videotaping our menu for his..." I trailed off, acting like I just understood, even though I knew all along. "Oh my gosh! He was spying!"

Dad didn't miss a beat. "I'm afraid Fabian Rutter, that I will have to ask you to leave. If you don't, the consequences will be the most horrible and permanent." He then thrust his hands at him and waved his fingers strangely.

"Hands!" Mom yelled "Not in the restraunt!"

"Nina, get rid of him. Get him out of our castle, and by castle, I mean our subterranean eatery."

I was most happy to escort him out. I quickly got a piece of paper and wrote down my cell number. And yes, vampires have cell phones. We have to blend in. I shoved the paper in his hands.

"Here, take this." I whispered.

"Its' just a piece of paper with someones' phone number on it." He replied confused.

"Yeah, its' the cute girl who works at the 'Late Nite Bite'." I replied with a smile.

"Ooooh! I like her!" Fabian exclaimed as he realized I was giving him, my number. When he realized, he ran out of the shop while I was getting back to my job. Dad almost blew our vampire ways, and I could work better and faster now, knowing that Fabian might call me later! **(A/N: All Outfits are on my Profile, if I don't mention any, I'm sorry!)**


	3. Author's Note: Very Important!

Author's Note:

Hey. So, I don't know if I should continue this or not. I mean, I don't think a lot of people enjoy it. Please tell me if I should continue or not. Get you, your friends, your parents, you grandparents, your aunts, your uncles, your neighborhood hobos.(You don't really have too, I just wanted to write that! Lol, :)) But please, let me know.


	4. Another Author's Note: I'm continuing!

Hey,

I've decided to continue... but, it won't be everyday! 8th grade gives you so much work. So, the next chapter will come up in about a week, if i don't make it... I'm so sorry! Thanks for the encouragement. I'll try to update soon!

~Kathryn~


	5. The Martins are Vampires?

House of Wizards vs. Vampires: I don't own anything except my OCs and plot line.

Chapter 3:

They're Vampires!

~3rd Person POV~

When Fabian got back to Magical Bites!, his mom and dad closed the restraunt to hold a family meeting. Normally Mr. Rutter would never have allowed to close the restraunt during the dinner rush- but he figured it was okay just this once, since they didn't have any customers anyway.

The whole family waited expectantly as Fabian rolled a large whiteboard into the middle of the restraunt. There was silence as he covered the board with writing. He was taking his task very, _very,_ seriously.

At last, Fabian turned to face his family and explain what he learned on his mission.

"As you can see, the right side of the take-out menu lists the specials, like the Fangs-giving Turkey plate. And the Count of Monte Cristo Sandwich on 'Garlic-Style' Bread."

"Fabian, isn't all this stuff on the menu? Why did you write it on the whiteboard?"His mom asked.

"It was a spy mission, I'm debriefing you. Without the board, we'd just be sitting around looking at a bunch of menus." Fabian explained patiently.

Suddenly, Mr. Rutters' eyes went wide."Hold up. Garlic-Style, Open all Night, Count, Fangs! They're Vampires."

"The Martins are vampires?" Fabian asked in surprise. He didn't like the sound of that. They had not seemed like the blood-sucking type. Especially not Nina.

"So, what do we do?" Mrs. Rutter asked.

"What if we reorganize?" Fred asked.

"No, no, no. What if we reorganize?" Mr. Rutter asked.

"That's a great idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Fred asked. Then, he walked out of the room. Mr and Mrs. Rutter walked out of the room as well, talking about their reorganization of the restraunt. Fabian pulled Faith into the kitchen.

"Faith, I need your help. I got a date with Nina Martin and I need you to help me sneak it around mom and dad."

"I understand your concern." Faith answered. Fabian sighed of relief.

"So, what do I do?" Fabian asked.

"Use magic." Faith answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her brown eyes sparked, like they always did when she was thinking of ways to disobey her parents.

"Just like that?" Fabian asked.

"Would you have thought of it?" Faith asked.

"No." Fabian admitted.

"Okay then." Faith said then walked off.

_Okay, I can do this. _Fabian thought.

Now lets checked on Nina 'Vampire' Martin:

_Yes! I finally..._

Okay, CLIFFY! I want 5-10 reviews for the next chapter. Thanks again for the encouragement! 

~Kathryn~


	6. Oprah

Okay, I didn't get all of the reviews I wanted, but here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer:

Me: Jerome, I know you're not in this story, but would you do the disclaimer?

Jerome: No. You're so mean, I want to be something...

Me: If I promise to put you in the story, will you do the disclaimer?

Jerome: *sighs* Fine. Kathryn doesn't own anything except her OCs and the plot line.

Me: *quietly* I'm not putting him in.

Jerome: Huh?

Me: Nothing. On with the story!

Chapter 4:

~Nina's POV~

_Fabian asked me out... OhmiGosh!_

"Nina, watch where you're going!" My mother called to me.

"Huh?" I answered just a little bit late. I ran into somebody. A girl.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Let me help." I answered.

"No, No, let me." The girl said. When she finally looked up, I saw something in her face that looked familer. "Are you Nina Martin?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered slowly.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Faith Rutter. I'm Fabian's little sister." She answered, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Oh, yeah, I am. Nice to meet you." I said back. _Does she know? _I thought.

"I know about you and my brother." Well, that answers that question.

"Oh. Um, great. Um, just don't tell my parents. They already disapprove." I answered innocently, smiling at them.

"Don't worry about that. My parents don't know either. Neither of you want to be caught dating the competition." She answered.

"Thanks. So, can I get you anything? It's on me, it's the least I can do." I asked.

"Just tell your parents, and you to start calling me Oprah in front of my family. I love seeing them confused." She answered with a smirk on her face.

"Deal." I answered. Faith walked out of the restraunt. Mom and Dad came over.

"Who was that Nathalia?" **(A/N Nina's full name is Nathalia in the fanfic)** Dad asked.

Keeping my promise to Faith, I answered "Oprah." They looked at me confused but, shrugged and went back to work.

_And Scene!_

_Next chapter is the date! Will Fabian and Nina find out about each other? What will Fabian think when he hears about 'Oprah'? And can Fabina sneak around their parents? Find out soon!_

_Thanks!_

_~Kathryn~_

_P.S: Should I add Jerome in the story? Or Alfie?_

_PM Me or Review... It's right there!  
><em>


	7. Date and Forbidden Love

Thanks to everybody who gave me ideas. Did you like 'Oprah?' I want them to kiss, who would?

Disclaimer:

Me: Alfie, disclaimer?

Alfie: Sure. Kathryn doesn't own anything except her OCs and Magical bites.

Me: Thanks Alfie. Hey, are you happy to be a friend of Fabian's?

Alfie: No, I-

Fabian: I'm right here.

Alfie: You didn't let me finish. No, I'm not happy that I'm your friend, I'm excited that I'm friends with a wizard.

Me: ALFIE! STOP SPOILING THE STORY! :(

Alfie: Sorry. Read, and Fabian will kiss you!

Fabian: No, I'm with Nina.

Me: Not yet your not.

~Read and Review. Or just review, that works too.~ :)

Fabian's POV

Okay, the date is tonight. What to wear? Suddenly, out of nowhere, Fred comes in.

"Hey, Fabian, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome is here." HALLELUJAH! Finally, they can help me for tonight.

"Okay, Fabian, wear this jacket, keep it unzipped, on top of this white shirt with this tie, these jeans and these shoes." Mick comes in with instruction.

"Okay then. " I said and went to get changed.

Nina's POV

"Okay Nina, you need to wear a dress. So, pink or purple?" My BVF (best vampire friend) Amber Millington asked me, her and Patricia Williamson, (also a BVF), were helping me get ready for dress was the last thing we needed for to night.

"I like the p-" I started to say, then, my dad came out of his coffen.

"Nina, what are you doing? Where are you going so dressed up to?" he asked. I ended up putting the purple dress on, so, that's why he asked why I was so dressed up.

"Oh Daddy, go back to dead." I said, then walked out the door. Amber and Patricia said they'd cover for me.

~After the date, Nina and Fabian are walking home~

"Okay, that was fun. I've never been the the movies just to see the coming attractions before." I said with a smile on my face.

"You mean that? Because we didn't really get to do much, blame my break from work." Fabian said.

"Plus that movie about Shakespeare seems interesting." I said.

"Where have you been all my life?" Fabian asked. I sighed.

"If I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me." I said.

"Nina, I know you're a vampire." Fabian said, completely serious.

"Oh, then I guess you would believe me." I said. "And while we're on the topic, I know you're a wizard. I can tell by your scent." Fabian blushed a little bit.

"Sorry, my parents had me slicing ham." I laughed.

"Your wizard scent. You know half brick, half pine needle. Vampires have a very strong sense of smell. Stronger than werewolves actually. But, people don't want to get past the fangs and blood-sucking." I said.

"You know what? I'm going to tell my parents about you." Fabian said, catching me off guard.

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey, Romeo, Juliet, lets get a move on, you guys don't want to get caught." Fabian's little sister Faith or Oprah, said to us. I smiled, time for my part. "Hey Oprah."

"That's not Oprah, that's Faith." Fabian said, obviously confused. Faith started laughing.

"No, that's Oprah. She comes in and orders the tuna." I said.

"It's so funny because every time my name gets called, everyone looks around and realizes it's just me." Faith said.

"Nina?" My dad called. Fabian ran into his restraunt, waving a quick bye. I ran to mine and said kinda loudly;

"Mom, Dad, I like Fabian." and then they looked at me in shock and said "WHAT?"

Fabian's POV

"Now, what were you going to tell us, Fabian?" Mom said. I almost told my parents about Nina, but they said that they were evil, so now what do I say?

"Nothing." my voice accidentally squeaked. They left the room, then Nina ran in.

"Fabian. I told my parents.'' she said. Gosh, her voice is like an angel.

"Wow, that was fast." I said. She smiled lightly.

"Well, it didn't take long for me to say 'I like Fabian' and for them to say 'WHAT!' How'd your parents take it?"

"Yeah, I'm going to need another day with that." I said.

"Yeah, you might have about 5 seconds to squeeze it in." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Then, her parents came in.

Done! Chapter 5 done!

Let me know what you think!

~Kathryn~


End file.
